


授权汉化：〈24小时〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 战后, 抑郁, 暗恋, 焦虑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 风波渐息，西弗勒斯下了个决定。米勒娃劝不动他，但她说得住他去等二十四小时。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	授权汉化：〈24小时〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/gifts).
  * A translation of [24 hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857017) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



> 如果你对抑郁，焦虑和自杀等话题很敏感，就请谨慎阅读。

“你爱我妈妈。”这些话说得狐疑，但我无从否认。一个溺水的人怎么能不爱救生圈呢？如果盲人第一眼就捕捉北极光，他是不是同样会坠入爱河？

医院的床好像棺材板，常春藤颜色的眼眸以真诚勒死我。他想要答复。我波澜不惊。我现在活着，没烂在阿兹卡班只因这个男孩庇佑我；就在傲罗在侧门蹲点，要逮捕我的时候，他们倒下了。

他默默求我回应他莫名其妙的问题。

“从小到大，我都全心全意地爱她。”

他盯着他的脚，不确定接下来说什么。

“她知道吗？”

“可能吧。可我保证，她从没对我有类似兴趣。”尽管大声说出来很伤人——她喜欢我——当然。但她对我的兴趣从未延伸到柏拉图。

我甚至为此感激。

“为什么？”

这个问题引燃了我的怒火。如果这事儿发生在前一天，我估计就会斥责他探究我的私生活，我会怀疑他只是想戏谑我，可我发现我简直疲惫不堪。

我太累了，没法扬声——我猜我的喉咙受伤了。

“正常人，谁会过怕光的日子啊？我是个愤世嫉俗的小毛孩，虽然在友谊中她足够同情我，但她能自保，她不会让自己泥足深陷。”可能这就是我为什么不计较她和别人跑了。她和我共处不会高兴的。

没人跟我相处还会开心。

所有可选项中，她挑了詹姆斯•波特。即使现在，我也恨他。即使现在，我也无法让自己接纳他。她爱上了一个恨死我了的男人，但我看到了标签。她当然会选他！他英俊，迷人。比大款还富裕。

而我，一如既往——蠢，讨人嫌，讨人厌，穷到把一条面包就当作盛宴。

“但你们是朋友啊。她为什么会选一个……对你很差的人？”

“爱情让人神志不清。”我念咒似的吐出这句话。

爱情让女人抛下孩子，选丈夫；甘愿看一个大男人因为小孩不小心让一只杯子飘起来就不顾他蹒跚学步，对其进行殴打；甘愿逆来顺受；甘愿卖身资助她丈夫的酒瘾。

甘愿去投奔一个虐待狂，而不是她的老朋友。

“他们两情相悦。”当我蜗居暗处，听着同僚们啐她泥巴种时，詹姆斯•波特和所有说她坏话的人作对。宁可身败名裂也和任何敢诋毁她的人势不两立。我像个懦夫，一言不发。她做了正确的选择。真的，我这个朋友当的太糟了。

“这就是你恨我的原因吗？”他看起来怕得像个孩子。我始终没法让自己厌恶莉莉的孩子。

“别可怜我，波特。我恨你就因为我是个混蛋而已，没别的。”他好像被扇了一巴掌，退缩了。他强自站直了一些；“你现在满意了吗？”

“并没有。”但他还是转身走了。我没阻止他。我的喉咙比我透露的要疼得多。我厌倦了老调重弹，卫兵们留下来，我什么也没说。

医护人员沉默地料理我的伤口，第三天，傲罗把魔杖递给我，告诉我，我可以走了。他们没说别的。没有一个人关心我的死活或是否负伤。

这个世界上，从来就没有适合我的东西。

我要去你的坟墓拜访，莉莉。在这场尸横遍野的战争中，你的死和我脱不了干系。我知道，虽然我没亲自动手杀她，但她是我杀的。结束了，我的作用发挥完了。我不是个恶棍，或英雄，我只是……

“西弗勒斯。”我不喜欢我的名字。我觉得我没这个权利。“我想让你正式回归霍格沃兹魔药大师的职位。”

“谢谢你的建议，米妮，但我回不去了。”她没走。事实上，她离得更近了。她可能是唯一一个知情者。她曾是我的老师，给了我许多别人捞不着的关怀和宽容。

“西弗勒斯，我们都知道你走投无路。那个麻瓜的家根本没落脚地，没有工作，你怎么生活？”

“我无需任何援助。米妮。我是个斯莱特林——没你的帮助，我也完全能自食其力。”

“波特先生会回来完成他最后一年的学业，还有些食死徒苟延残喘，我想有另一位我信任的教员照看他。”她扶上我的肩，“要是有个人跟我并肩作战，我想我会很感激。如果你愿意，我也很乐意授予你黑魔法防御教授的职位。我们能身兼多职，或只在医务室配药。我相信我们下学期需要更多无梦睡眠药水。”

“米勒娃，我再也不会回霍格沃兹了。”

她缩回手，慢慢后退。

“求你了，西弗勒斯。”

我们都知道她这不是要我回去做教师。

“每个人都该有第二次机会，你早就自证清白了。我承认，我被你骗到了，阿不思藏好了他的计划，我不信任是我不对。我不在乎流言蜚语；我知道你适合霍格沃兹。”

“我不这么想。”

她慢慢呼气。

“我们都知道，”她静静地站在我身边，我半截身子都浸在湿漉漉的土里，“她不想让你自杀。”

“她也不想让她儿子成长过程中没爹没妈。”

“你错了。”

“我本身就是错误，米勒娃。从我出生起，我身边的人就想我……死。我活着就是个错误。”

“我不会让你自杀的。”

“你阻止不了我。我只是想说……”我的遗言。

天堂，地狱，无底深渊。我想知道我会在另一面碰到什么；如果有天堂的话，我希望我做得够好，一瞬也好，只要给我一刻供我道歉，我就甘愿接受神明们对我任何的判决。我只想致歉。

我低头站着，对米勒娃轻轻地说。

“你已经尽力了，米妮，没有你，我活不了多久，但我已经下了决定了。你阻止不了我。一有机会，我就要自杀。你没法一辈子守着我啊……放过你自己好不好，你对我已经尽力了。”她攥紧魔杖，她在犹豫要不要把我打昏，可她知道，我是对的。她没法一生跟着我，而我铁了心了。

“给我二十四小时。”她必然看清了我脸上的不解，“向我发誓，接下来的二十四小时内你什么都不会做。如果最后我还没法说服你，我就靠边站，不妨碍你。”

“二十四小时又有什么两样？”

“抱有希望就够了。”她咬牙说，“你要为那二十四小时向我立誓。”

“好吧。我有计划要做，有债要还；你知道去哪找我。”我会给她她可悲的二十四小时。一天浑浑噩噩和永远清清静静，我想我稳赚。她离开了。我只在她墓前逗留了一会儿。

我要立一份遗嘱，熬一瓶药。我原计划3点前做完我活着的时候要做的事。我可以推迟几小时。

散乱的书柜在这间居室内包围我。尽管在坚硬的曲面上书写方便些，我还是挑了沙发，没挑书桌。我命里几乎一无所有，但我会把我仅有的整理好。这个烦人的房子近乎度过了该被谴责的时候，像我一样，它也被迫过完了它的鼎盛时期。让一撮探险者找到它，将它占为己有，或让乌合之众把它拆得七零八碎吧。如果没跟邻居家紧密连接，我想，我会烧掉这恶心的屋子。

太阳早就已经沉下去了。我的旧书相当多，它们价值不一样，它们将会被送去不同的人那儿，我相信他们会从中受益。我的金库会归哈利•波特所有。让他做任何他觉得合适的事。他还会收到我收集的他母亲的相片，小时候的相片。它们是我的珍宝，我一直将其保存完好。我甚至有些她结婚当天的。我没忘了喝复方汤剂，我知道我不受欢迎。她把我拉到了一边，我忘了我把我伪装成谁了，好像是她的某位熟人吧……一些东西来也匆匆去也匆匆，我想不起来了。她把我拉到了一边，冲我笑笑。紧紧拥抱我，感谢我的到来。不，她是在感谢我扮演的那个人。有那么一刻，我还以为我最好的朋友好像回来了。

我必须走过去。我必须去见她。我能接受她选择别人，但我接受不了在那样重要的日子里看不到她。她很漂亮，看着她作为妻子，第一次亲吻她的丈夫，詹姆斯•波特，这让我接受她做出了正确的选择。她笑着，快乐着，得到了一生中她应得的一切。

现在不宜分心。

更多重要的事还亟待处理。我的躯体。

绝对留不得。我不想我的尸骨被找见，我不想任何善人给我安排葬礼，除了那个自以为是的呆瓜，无人到访。好吧，米勒娃可能会来。米勒娃和哈利•波特。我只能想象她告诉他我急切想跨进坟墓的那一切。

_我希望他对你敞开心扉，而不是傻兮兮地自暴自弃。试着去理解理解吧，哈利，西弗勒斯活得很难。他爸爸不是个好人。我还是他老师的时候，我们不得不对他保护性拘留。他没有任何朋友。他又可怜，又笨拙……_

不，现在无需多疑了。米勒娃总是对我告诉她的小秘密守口如瓶，甚至从不和阿不思说。我知她知。我的旧教材，几年前我就让她看了。我留在页缘所有笔记都打动了她。我们曾详细讨论过我要出一本教科书的想法，我带着一点儿恶意地，讥讽地，提醒她，没人会买杀人犯写的书。我和她说，如果这对她很重要，她就该出版。

也许她会记下我的笔记，然后真那么做。也可能她会为此反感，从而烧掉它们；不论如何，它们都会是她的了。

你还剩八小时，米勒娃。

我发过誓，我永远不会像我爸爸那样。偶尔我怀疑我是否真办到了这点。他是个躁郁暴戾的人。

妈的。

不，重回正题。我不想我的尸体被发现，我酿造了一种腐蚀性的毒药，尸骨无存。

我爸爸被埋葬了。我只去过他墓前两回——两回我都喝醉了。他疏远的家人从不在乎他，因此，我很怀疑还有没有别人探望他。我妈妈……她的骨灰盒放一边。尽量让她离我思绪远点，我不能思绪杂乱就去想她。

我不会说她比我爸爸好或比他还坏——不同罢了。她一次都没粘过我，她也从没想要我，她肯定从没爱过我，我不能就此怪她。我对她的骨灰没有半点依恋，我甚至不想它们落在我后边；我的财产，我的躯体……没什么别的事好做了，但还剩好多时间。我的生日快到了，我想逃，我不想浪费时间。可我要守诺。

我通常更喜欢用羽毛笔和墨水。墨水在羊皮纸上流动总是那么漂亮，但我这回要用更多麻瓜的办法。

我把抽水笔卷进指缝，轻轻落下字体。

~~_致任何可能读到该文字的人_~~

当我划掉这串文字时，我在想，像这样的开头还有什么意义。

_米勒娃，_

_我已经给足了时间。我真诚地感激你对我的关心，很遗憾，我没法像你想要的那样活着，我觉得我的人生已经过完了。_

我划去这一小段，把纸揉成团，丢到某个不起眼的角落里，然后重新开始。

_米妮，_

_你是我有生之年见过的，最具有母性光辉的人。_

不行，我甚至不想谈这个话题。

~~_波特_~~

~~_哈利_~~

~~_哈利•波特_~~

~~_波特先生_~~

那个蠢乎乎的男孩则完全不同，我有些他该听但我从不跟他说的东西，但是呢，既然我没法大吵大嚷，那么他就不得不限于阅读了。老实说，我尽力了。我重新开始。怎么喊他都无所谓，反正他读到这段话的时候，我已经死了。

_哈利，_

_我是个矫情的人，我从不定位自己是圣人还是恶棍，我认为大部分人都介于这两者之间。你妈妈是个勇敢又坚毅的人，你很多方面都像她。在许多层面呢，你像你爸爸。我尽责保护了你，也疏远了你。被你偏爱从不是我本意，我希望我逆行。被厌恶比被喜爱要舒服。我没有隐瞒我对你爸爸的轻蔑，可我也不诚实。实际上，詹姆斯•波特是个恶霸，但他也是个毛头小子。一部分错误来源于生活，詹姆斯•波特对我的嫌恶不该影响我对你的态度。我从不是你妈妈的朋友，不论缘由如何，现实中，都是我抛弃了我们的友谊。_

_跑题了。当你读到这封信的时候，我可能已经结束了我的生命。米勒娃可能会自认她懂我的动机，但她不知道我没有深层次的动机。谢谢你救了我的命，可那晚我没有活下来的打算。伏地魔回来后我就一直在规划我的死亡，我厌世了。也许，你会发现生活中别人对你的期望值过大，如果没别的，就请接受这点建议，为自己而活。你不欠任何人任何东西，你比大难不死的男孩更有价值。做你自己。_

_动荡的年代无止无休，恶意绵绵不绝，永远贮藏在人性幽暗面。别让这些荼毒了你。总有更多人会逆流而上，光芒万丈。_

_我不恨你，也不恨你别的格兰芬多的同伴。除去学生的安全外，我再也不想要任何东西了。然而你是特例。我想恨你；如果我可以恨你，我的工作就会变得简单多了。一开始，我就说服自己那么做。_

_在我初见你之前，我甚至就知道你被虐待了。即使年轻时，佩妮也是个泼妇。她讨厌一切奇妙的东西。在某些方面，我与之为伍，我是个暴脾气，和谁都合不来，因为……_

我要深思这件事。即使我要自杀，我也不该说这些话给他增负。这是我能编出来最像信的东西，我不能给他留下一封信。不，这不是单选。他应该得到真相，也许不是全部，但至少要七七八八。这是……私欲。现在，我接着来，之后再改。

_我外强中干，因恐惧而产生过激反应。我爸爸不是个友善的人，他是个人渣。往往从身体上惩罚我，别的时候呢会忽视我；我知道你被虐待了，你营养不良，这让我在初见你时胆汁逆流。在别人用餐前，你一直犹豫要不要吃大厅中的食物——我明白。你从不被允许和“家人”同桌吃饭。_

_我为我自己感到羞耻。莉莉曾经和我很亲密。如果我再好那么一点儿，也许你就会有另一种选择，而不是和既不爱你又不重视的你家亲戚同在一个屋檐下。可你到底在逆境中被抑制了情感。我讨厌你提醒我这些。同时，我讨厌即使有相近的童年——你也不愤怒。你并不苦闷。_

_你是个比我更好的人。我财产不多，我会打理好，把我所有的你妈妈的照片都给你。它们沉淀了许多年，有麻瓜时的，也有在魔法界的，可惜有的也包含我。我对此无力。我想过要不要干脆毁掉它们，可选择权应该在你。你妈妈的相片太少了，我不该越俎代庖。_

_我很抱歉，我不是她最好的朋友。对她的死，我表示遗憾；我太蠢了。_

我办不到。我不能那么做。我听到敲门声，查了下时间。我理解米勒娃想让我活下去，但现在是凌晨一点十五分，这只老猫该趴窝啊。我又听到敲门声了。

“行了，行了，米勒娃，差不多行了，”门口不是她。

“波特先生，你这样的小屁孩在这点儿应该上床睡觉。”我强自镇定，以掩埋恐慌。

“我想，我们要谈谈。”

“我和你无话可说。我相信我们在医院聊够了。”

他坚定不移。他总这样坚定不移。他父母都不是被动的，我为什么要期望他被动。

“除非你想在这儿谈，不然，你就该让我进屋。”

“太晚了，不聊了。也许将来你会认清自己，不是谁都有空为你腾时间。”当我当着他的面摔门时，一只脚把门蹩住了。波特一直是个表情丰富的孩子，可他已经不是个孩子了，他面无表情。

“邀请我进屋。”我不知道是什么让我屈服。也许是他不像他，我是被动方。我拒绝留意他是否真的跟着我。不幸的是，唯一的客房就是图书室，而那里还有一半信件没弄完。通常，我会觉得羞耻。可我累了。他坐在一个现成的位子上，收好文件，放好之后，我也坐了下来。他沉默。他才是那个要求我们谈谈的白痴啊！所以他为什么不说话？难道要我搭讪吗！我对他无语……信放在一边。

静得让人不安。就……速战速决，然后走开，别盯着我看。

“你说什么都改不了我的想法。”

“什么？”他疑惑地说。

“抛掉你执着的英雄情节好不好，我不需要谁救。也不想被救。”

他的脸颊充血，愤怒污染了他往常清亮的眼睛。

“我不觉得我是个英雄。这不是我……”他摇摇头，显然想息怒。

“我不知道米勒娃都怎么和你说的。我同意了她的请求，却也不会有别的进展。你没法说服我放弃决定。”他锁着眉，像在试图把细节穿起来。“别装傻，波特先生。我教了你那么长时间才让你没那么蠢。而她的24小时越来越少了。一逾期，我就会立刻喝药，熄灭心跳。她劝不住我，因此徒劳地拿莉莉的孩子捆绑我，要我接着过我不想过的生活，这既绝望，又带着恶心人的控制欲。”他的嘴分成了“O”型。沉默又在我们间爆发了，我只觉得发痒和不适。“嗯，她让你告诉我什么？说吧，说完了就走。我还有很多活要做。”

“斯内普教授……我觉得我们聊的不是同一件事。”

“什么？”

“麦格教授没喊我，她甚至不知道我在这儿。你住院时，为了还你清白，我不得不搜集证据。其中一些是你在这里的独家记忆。邓布利多告诉我该去哪找，这是我来这里的唯一原因啊……我是自己来的……”

操。

“教授，您打算……”他没说完。

“出去。”他退缩，可他没动。我站在我最高的位子上大声重复，“出去！”他这次没退缩。“滚！滚出去！滚啊！”不论我喊得多大声，他都不走。相反，他在接近我，我不会在自己的巢穴中被吓到，我抽出魔杖，指着他，他依然沉默。“滚出我家，这里不欢迎你。”

“你要自杀了。”

我努力压住手抖。我不想和眼前这个人讲话，他要是个孩子还好，可他不是个孩子了。

“波特先生，你必须走。我不许你在我家，更不许你插手我的生活。我再次谢谢你救了我的命，还赦免我的罪，可我没想在战争中幸存。”

“如果我走，我就再也没机会和你交流了。”

“嗯，这是些好事。”我努力说得轻松。没关系的。他的嘴紧抿成一条线。

“我一直以为你是个聪明人。我真的不敢相信你是会想自杀的那种人。”我试图忽略听到这些话时被生吞活剥的刺痛感。但这无厘头。他不欠我什么。甚至连理解都没必要有。我通常会为此怒火中烧，但我甚至无力那么做。我内心又空又冷，像我第一次拿魔杖杀人时，历时几个月来平息我脑海中的恳求，我感到呆滞。我觉得我已经死了好久了；“我不会让你自杀的。”

“你没法阻挠我。”他张开嘴又飞快闭上。“我不是殉道者，哈利。我不是环境的受害者。我不是一个只需抓到机会就会像早晨那样静悄悄而清白的好人（注1）。我累了。我只想平静，世界不放过我。”他双膝瘫软，瑟瑟发抖，可我稳如泰山，“我已经尽力了。我尽力教书，我尽力让你活着，我熬死了黑魔王。我的任务都完成了。我分文不取。而你现在够强大，可以料理自己。米勒娃呢不缺时间，她会找个人替代我的位子。我正在写遗嘱，整理东西，喝了药几小时后我的尸骨就会分解，无需火葬或土葬。我确保万无一失。我只求你让我做完这最后那么一点事儿。我真的太累了。”

泪水在他的绿眼睛里打转，我强迫自己目不转睛。这不是盐水第一次浸泡地板了。这不是那个赢了战争的人。他还是个孩子。会哭，会窝囊，会不解的孩子。

“你不该死！”他终于吼道。

“我们都注定要死，哈利。”我冷漠地说。

“不是这样的！”

“你阻止不了我。”他小小地抬头看我，徒劳地试着平复自己，嘴巴张了又闭，似乎在组织语言。好像过了很久以后，他又轻轻地说了一遍，不是耳语。

“我爱你。”我冲他挑眉，不确定我听没听错。他大声重复道，“我爱你！”

“我不认为你是棵墙头草。”

“我没随风倒，我就……我就是来对你表白的。不是那个，但是……是真的。我不确定，可我想我最后会和你说的——我知道我没透彻了解你，但我真的爱你。”

“你要是真的坦率就该知道你错了，你不爱我。”

“不对！我就是爱你！”

“哈利，我无意做你父母的替身。我知道你从小吃了好多苦，但我没办法乔装另一个角色，我没法假装我是你的亲人。”

“我没说我像爱父母似的爱你啊，”他看着地板，然后回头看着我，“我指的是另一种，”他脸色苍白，眼部已经红肿了，但耳朵泛着粉红色，“我爱你。”他比先前更坚定地说。“我不想这么跟你说，我不知道这时候和你说合不合适，但想象中这场景不该是这样的。”

“我不懂你什么意思，但这没改变任何事。”

“我知道，”他正经地说，干裂的嘴唇颤抖着拉出一抹紧绷的笑，“我知道这没什么用，可我不得不说。”他慢慢呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。“我改不了你的想法，但我要让你知道你会被思念。”他看起来灰心丧气。“当我发现你忠于邓布利多时，我很开心。有你这样的敌人太痛苦了啊！你快死了，我好害怕。”他的手碰到地板，我不确认他是否清醒，“我以为你快死了，我以为我就要失去你了。你是不是我的敌人这无所谓，我只想救你。风波平息后，那么多我在乎的人都死了，可我停不下对你的牵挂啊！他们想让你蹲阿兹卡班。我只想让你醒过来。”他惊恐地喘着气，然而我无权让他冷静下来。

“我不介意你恨不恨我，我甚至不介意我能不能再看到你，我只想要你活着，在哪儿都行。求求你了。我求求你了。别死。你想要多少钱我都给你，你可以搬去美国或别的僻静的地方，买个小屋子，种草配药，整天看书，做你想做的就行，没人会打扰你。无论你想做什么我都会满足你，只是我求你了，真的求你了，别自杀。”

他双臂环紧自身，试图把破碎的情绪压实，乞求我接着活下去。他一般纯洁而充满了希望的眼睛被哀伤和浮肿弄模糊，他已经在哀悼我了。我不擅长情感交流。这对我迟钝的器官来说算致命打击。

“哈利，你必须冷静下来。”我只能这么说。他痛苦且虚弱地看着我，“我知道你伤得很重，你想死，当然了，我也被伤得很深，我撕心裂肺的。”

“我……我一点儿都不想谈这个。甚至，这些本该跟着我湮灭的。”我不喜欢这样。我头晕脑胀，鼓膜充血。我只想安静下来。太烦了，太沉重了，一切都太讨厌了！

“你哭了。”他声音沙哑。我没哭。我没有哭啊。他走近我的时候，我感到恐慌。

“别碰我！”我尖叫。他甚至没躲。

我不记得最后一次被人拥抱是什么时候了；拥抱一直都这么温暖舒适吗？

我不确定我们是什么时候倒在地板上的，他是什么时候开始低声对我说甜言蜜语的；我不确定我是什么时候停止挣扎的，什么时候放弃抓挠他的衬衫的，或者，他的手指是什么时候起开始轻轻梳理我头发的。

我的心是什么时候一片宁静的。

我只记得我醒来时听见米勒娃和哈利在谈话，我糟糕的睡姿让我浑身酸痛。他们还不知道我醒了，我用我体内的间谍因子偷听到了我的名字。

“西弗勒斯已经拒绝了我让他回霍格沃兹的邀请。他已经明确表示我没法劝住他，我不像年轻时那样伶牙俐齿了；我很惊讶你说得住他。”

“我没有。他一定是真的累了，睡着了。我本来不该知道的，可他以为我是你派来的就和我说了，他没有改变主意。我们都没说服他。”

是米勒娃的声音。“我听说很多疗养院都不错，他经历太多，专业疏导会对他有利吧。”

“可能吧。但也许会适得其反呢。我们不能永远限制他吧。”

“哈利，西弗勒斯吃了好多苦，他值得寻求幸福。”

“是啊。”

“我找到了一个能收留他的地方。他昏迷的时候，我们可以把他送过去让他们治疗。我知道你感觉这不好，可是呢，不监视他，他就会自杀。”

“我知道，但他已经为战争放弃了那么多了，我们无权羁押他。肯定还有别的办法。”

“我们没空找别的办法了。这是我唯一的选择。他可能永远不会原谅我，但这可能是他的活路啊。”

“我不能这么做。”他的手很温柔地轻抚着我的头发。“我不想失去他，但我不能把他丢进精神病院。他需要帮助。我们谁都给不起，可他已经够让步了。”

“那么你有什么解决方案？”

“我没有。我脑子空空如也。我只想让他睡个好觉，等他醒了，我再和他聊。如果还是一筹莫展，我们再把他放到专业人员那儿。”

“我的二十四小时到了。他没义务再忍了。他是个好孩子，他需要帮助。”

“我知道啊。但他已经觉得困扰的时候把他关起来不是办法，至少我觉得不是，不过，除非他情况稳定，不然，我不会弃他而去。”

她呼气。“哈利，对我而言，西弗勒斯就像我的儿子。我理解对你来说他可能就是个前任教员，可他对我而言很珍贵。他倔得不像样，他已经画地为牢了。说实话，我觉得他在勉强包容我。他就我而言很珍贵，如果顺利的话，我就会把他关进疗养院。然而我也会担心这揠苗助长；他不谈他的童年，不论我们喝了多少回茶，他都闭口不谈，并明确表示他永远闭口不谈。我……后悔没看穿阿不思的计划。我本可以帮他。我本可以让他更轻松。可我瞎了。如果我没有那么偏心，如果我当时更上心的话，他甚至会在我的学院。也许这样他就会在学生时代更信任我了。”

“我们没法更改过去。我会和他同行，观察他，如果他还这么倔强，我们就按你计划的做。我希望不会那样。”

她呼气。“嗯。我今晚会回来。如果有任何问题，你们任何一个人需要什么，那么就都别犹豫，联系我。我会立刻放下手头工作，赶过来。”哈利轻轻地抚摸我的头发，对爱管闲事的猫保证。我听到她走了，然后安静了。我几乎趴在他身上，他一定很疼，可他没试着“叫醒”我。甚至我听到他肚子咕咕叫，他也没动。他没重置我。他只是像抓住生命线似的抓住我。我不想动。很安静。我听不到任何爆炸声或尖叫声。食死徒没伤人，没人受苦。

只是……安静。他不会吵醒我。他不会打破沉静。这我知道。我们可以这样度过余生，他不会是那个击碎平和的人，因此这必须我来。

“我饿了。”我惜字如金。

“哇！你醒了！”他立刻紧张起来，“可以的话，我能用下你的厨房吗？我很会烹饪的。”

“里头没吃的能做——我没想到我还活着，我讨厌浪费食物。”

“嗯。”他慢慢地说，我站着，他跟着。“嗯，快到午餐时间了，我们出去买点东西吃吧，但你也许不太想出门？米勒娃来过——我们不想吵醒你，她说她今晚会回来。”

“我知道，我听到你俩说的了。”

“噢。”

“我睡眠浅，不需要太费事就能醒过来，”寂静浓厚又尴尬，“她想把我送进精神病院。”

“她没有，但有必要的话她会那么做的。她关心你，她不知道怎么从别的地方帮你了，我们都束手无策。你有什么办法吗？你……知道吗？”

“嗯，我知道。我想了一会儿，这可能改不了。但我没昨晚那么绝望了。我没改变主意，我仍然想自杀，可我现在会搁置这个计划。”

“至少这是个不错的开始啊。”他勉强笑道，“麦格教授和我真的很在乎你。”

“这跟我推迟死亡的决定无关。你们错了，你们两个格兰芬多对我内心的光明面期望值太高了，你还是忘了我就是你上学时总欺凌你的那个教师。”

“不，我没忘。”他笑得和昨晚一样紧绷。“你自己说，我恨你是因为你是个混蛋，我是个在知道你忠于邓布利多前就为你坠入爱河的白痴。”我的脸必须显出困惑，他才会继续。“我从没想过坦白。我最想做的就是了解你，也许是做朋友吧，什么都行。我不挑。一开始，我不喜欢你，我觉得你是个讨厌的老东西，”他笑着看他的脚，“你从不偏袒我。你从不把我当成‘大难不死的男孩’；你很苛刻，却也保护了我。你泄露了我爸爸欺负你的记忆后，我对你改观了。在那之前，我以偏概全。我不需要听说你被原生家庭虐待，我从那份记忆中就判断得出。它使我对你改观，接着，我用了你的旧魔药教材。”他惊讶地呼气并摇头，“字体精美，认真，咒语和解析——神乎其神！我被迷住了。我看得出来这本书的作者多聪明，他愤慨、羞怯、热诚，敏感又孤独。我自欺欺人。我不会那样。我想恨你。我想看到不一样的王子。我爱上了那些文字，认出了飞扬的笔体，这并不能让我接纳你的所作所为，可我不生气。我理解。”我背对着他，他一步步靠近我。

“我要去厕所，不需要监护人。”他没回应，我接着说，“叫米妮带法式吐司——别忘了捎蜂蜜和我最喜欢茶，同时，我还不会死。我向你保证。”我看着他的眼睛，“我对你发誓。”我有点期望他拒绝。

“我信你。”他笑着说，他跑去喊她。他信我。他完全信任我。

被信任的感觉不错。我被他疯狂的坦白深深打动了。我暂时接受了这个事实，抹掉脸上的泪痕。我看起来比往常邋遢，我不知道他在这张脸上看到了什么，但那双眼从不避讳。

至于爱情。我从不相信爱情。我没想会发展到“爱”这种地步。我不恨这孩子。我从不恨他。可是呢，爱并不是我很熟悉的一种情感，我想死，我不想他为我难过。我不想看到哈利•波特再那么崩溃。当下计划被推迟了，起码要等到法式吐司来了之后，我没什么活下去的理由，但我想，为了法式吐司和一个声称爱我的男孩活下去就够了。

米勒娃会带来好茶，她会用母亲似的方式逗弄般地安慰我，哈利会敏锐地盯着我；如果是为了他们，我就愿意再坚持一会儿。我走之前会确定哈利移情。米勒娃，我没把她赶走，可她不会永远陪着我。我再等等，等到他们都没了再说。

眼睛在前一夜哭得发烫，充血，但米妮什么都没说，她倒了一杯茶给我享用。

“生日快乐啊西弗勒斯。”她带着猫一样的微笑说，“我知道你并不喜欢礼物，但我冒昧地买了很多你喜欢的茶，也许一份够实用的礼物是可以被接受的吧？”我点头，慢慢接过奉上的杯子。

“我不知道今天你过生日。”哈利说。

“我不爱庆祝它。”我简短地说，“我通常一个人过。”

他笑得璀璨。“我很高兴能陪着你过生日。”

“别得寸进尺，下不为例。”

他摇摇头，米妮把蜂蜜浇在我的食物上；“不，这是个特殊的日子，今天是你开始存在的纪念日，我很高兴你出生了。”

“我非常同意哈利说的。”米妮高兴说，“你知道传统吧，西弗勒斯？我们在你过生日的时候陪着你，因此，你也有义务陪我们每一个人过生日。”

“对对，我会坚持履行这种义务的。”我翻着白眼说。

“我会让你挺下去的。”她深沉地说。一般，我会为知道我要活那么久而焦虑，但现在没那么痛苦了。也许是因为哈利带着温柔的微笑，轻轻地用拇指摸着我的手。我不确定，可我不像昨天那样畏惧明天了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】原文，‘I’m not secretly a good man that just needs someone to give them a chance, and stopping me tonight or tomorrow will never cleanse the reality.’ 这里意译为，“我不是一个只需抓到机会就会像早晨那样静悄悄而清白的好人”。灵感来源海桑诗集，《我是你流浪过的一个地方》。（原诗句，“静悄悄地做人，像早晨一样清白。”）
> 
> 为了照顾大部分中国的哈迷，我会把这份汉化作品注明出处并同步放在我的lofter@jot-down当中。
> 
> 当然，我还是很希望你去看原文的；原文真的更精彩！如果你很喜欢这篇文就请不要对原作者younoknowme93吝啬你的支持！！
> 
> 万分感谢！


End file.
